Once more
by FushigiNinjaHikaru
Summary: As the flashbacks kept returning, Obito realizes the things that might've happened if he had returned sooner. Convinced by the young Uzumaki who once shared his ideals, Obito decided to protect the promise he made long ago with the only woman he's ever loved. Obito x Rin oneshot.


Obito x Rin Oneshot

"Yoooo... Sensei, Rin, Kakashi! Sorry I'm late. I ran off into a ca-"  
"Shut up and let's get into training! You're always late, Obito!" Kakashi said, cutting off my sentence. This guy always gets into my nerves. Perfectionist, genius, blunt. Yet very insensitive. So what if I ran into a cat that got stuck into a tree? Is it wrong to help? I could feel my anger swell up and a tear into my right eye. I raised my goggles to wipe the tear. "Shut up, you selfless-" "Alright, that's enough now. Let's start." Minato-sensei said cutting off my sentence again as he and Kakashi walked off. "Obito, are you crying?" Rin said as she approached me. Rin has always been so kind. Pretty, level headed, and sensitive. The opposite of that genius freak. "h-huh? Of course not! I just had a dust in my eye that's all. There's no way a future Hokage like me is going to cry!" I said with a proud voice, putting both my hands on my waist with an evil laugh.

"Obito..." Rin said. I stopped my laugh and looked at her. "I believe in you!" She said with confidence. My heart was moved. She smiled her sweetest smile. I've always liked Rin. But then in that instance, I realized, that Rin is my only light in this world. The only one who can lead me to the right path. "Become a cool Hokage and I will be there when it happens! It's a promise!" Rin smiled and pulled me as we catch up with Minato-sensei and Kakashi.

Rin, the only light of my life. What would I do without you?

****  
"Alright...START!" Minato-sensei yelled as Kakashi and me started to spar. I threw a giant fireball technique at Kakashi and he dodged it. Fast, as always. He countered me from behind and we started exchanging kicks and punches. Every single hit from him hurts. It's like being crushed by a big boulder. But, I know I have to fight! To show him I can be something. That I can become Hokage. He'll believe in me just as Rin does.

Kakashi took out his tanto ang began swaying it with attempts of cutting me to pieces. Of course it's impossible to to counter those attacks so I dodged them as fast as I could. But my speed did nit match Kakashi's and he almost cut my left eye, but I blocked it with my left arm, leaving it bleeding. The fight ended with Kakashi pinning me to the ground, his tanto over my neck. Kakashi again, the victor.

"Alright, that's enough. Both of you, do the handshake!" Minato-sensei said as Kakashi and me out our hands together and formed the peace sign. I don't hold any grudge against Kakashi. I want to smile at him. But who could, if he's not showing any signs of amusement. Smile attempt failed and I returned a frowning face at him.

I sat under the shade of a tree to relax. I closed my eyes and felt the wind coming. I heard footsteps coming towards me and when I opened my eyes, it was Rin. Smiling at me. "Oh Rin! What brought you here?" I asked a bit shy, scratching my head. She sat beside and took my bleeding left arm. "It must've hurt eh, Obito?" She asked as she took out her first aid kit. "W..well, not really. I'm kind of used to these cuts. You know, with Kakashi and I sparring." "It's not goo to hide your wounds, you know. I'm watching you!" I felt a drop of tear in my left eye, trying my best not to really cry. I hate it when someome calls me a crybaby. Especially NOT Kakashi. Rin giggled. "You know..." I said.. "Every time you heal my wounds or help me, it's like you're saving the world." I told Rin as I grinned. "Save the world? In what way?" Rin asked. "Well, you know. I'm going to be the Hokage someday, and I will save the world! And because you're helping me, it's like you're saving the world!" I said. For a moment, I think I sounded hysterical. This pick up line won't do. "Obito..." Rin said and paused. I looked at her and then she grinned. "Become a cool Hokage and Let me see you save the world! Promise me, 'kay?" Rin said with a proud voice. I don't know if I should cry or not. I don't like being called a crybaby but that time, I felt like bursting into tears. Not of sorrow, fear, or what. But because i am happy, absolutely happy! "Yeah! It's a promise," i said. Rin smiled and pured something jnto my arm causing me to yelp in pain. "OW OW OW OW OW! That hurt..." "Ooohh, I'm sorry, Obito. Don't worry. This time it won't hurt anymore.."  
No matter what happens, I will always protect Rin. My only light.

Now, I feel numb. My body feels nothing but numbness. Numb due to the injuries I obtained. And now that Zetsu's taken over half of my body, I don't understand if I'm still alive or not. That Kyuubi brat's lecture kept on running in my mind. If Rin was still here, what would she have told me? Or maybe, If I would have returned sooner to Konoha, Rim wouldn't have died. This war wouldn't have happened. Maybe If I would have returned sooner, the Kyuubi attacked wouldn't have happened, the Uchiha Clan wouldn't have planned a coup', the Uchiha wouldn't clan wouldn't have perished. Now that It think about it, everything was all because of my me. All my fault. How could I face Rin after all that's happened. I don't deserve this.

When Kakashi told me to just compensate for what I've done, I thought to myself. "I don't think I ever can." Compensating is too easy. Too easy to deal for a CRIMINAL like me.

"You are nothing without me." I heard Zetsu's voice at the back of my head. True, his genes helped me recover. But that doesn't mean I am nothing. "Tsk, more like you're nothing without Madara. I am Uchiha Obito. Remember that." I flexed my muscles and did whatever I can to get my body back. Not to be controlled by a Venus Flytrap freak who can't live without Madara.

I caught sight of madara when Zetsu approached him. 'This is my chance' I told myself. And on the inside, I struggled as Minato-sensei, Kakashi, and the Kazekage attacked him. They were easily defeated, as Mimato-sensei's arm, armed with the Rasenganw as cut off, sending it flying over to kakashi. And with the opportunity at my hand, I took control of my body, and stabbed Madara.

The conversation went. Madara said things like, I'm no longer me. I'm him. And truth be told, I could no longer understand which wrong or not. Rin, Kakashi, Sensei. Uzumaki Naruto. And then it occurred to me.

"I AM UCHIHA OBITO, THE ONE WHO WANTS TO BECOME HOKAGE..."

Rin, forgive me. For going astray, for being THAT scum.  
This time, I want to be me again. To be the Obito you used to care for. This time, definitely. I will protect that promise once more.


End file.
